1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable shelters and similar outdoor enclosures, for providing a hidden location for a hunter or naturalist to occupy in the field, while observing or waiting for game or other wildlife. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel concealment camouflage covering having intact and unopened sidewall panels that permit 360 degree outward visibility and “shoot through”, while substantially preventing the occupant from being seen from the exterior.
2. Description of the Background Art
When out in the field for moderate or long periods, hunters often spend time in hunting blinds to disguise themselves from game. However, a problem arises because a hunting blind or shelter is an unnatural object, and its unusual shape and colors tend to make it stand out when viewed by game. As a result, game generally avoids the blind or shelter, and the hunter's position is compromised.
Similarly, naturalists, nature photographers, and environmental scientists often work out in the field, such as in forest or wilderness areas. Naturalists often wish to approach and view wild animals as closely as possible without being detected, in order to photograph or observe the animals in their natural habitat, while disturbing them as little as possible. Accordingly, these people also find it useful to disguise their presence while also being sheltered from the elements of nature.
Hunting blinds having a number of different properties are known in the art. Class 135, subclass 901 is provided in the U.S. Patent Classification System for the listing of hunting blinds and ice fishing shelters. The following patents detail of some of the most relevant art.
Rush, U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,605, discloses a camouflage material having V-shaped incisions. When the material is stretched, the V-shaped sections extend out off the flat surface of the material creating a 3-D effect. This patent argues that the prior art that used U shaped incisions provided too much visibility and therefore too little concealment. Illustrations included with this patent demonstrate a hunting blind covered in the subject material having a defined window area.
Leonard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,320 discloses a construction for camouflage in which a camouflage fabric is sewn to an open mesh substrate along plural spaced lines of attachment. Between the lines of attachment, the camouflage fabric is cut to form plural lobes having a three dimensional simulation of natural objects such as leaves. Leonard discloses both the fabric sheet and net substrate comprising a camouflage pattern.
Numerous manufactures produce hunting blinds marketed as “shoot-though.” However, these blinds include defined window areas which are the only areas having the shoot-though property.
Mueller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,711, discloses a hunting blind without flap windows. Mueller's blind is composed of a frame enclosed by a casing and netting. The casing is provided on the back, ceiling, and two opposed lateral sides of the blind. The casing is not disclosed to have openings, and is described as being impervious to visible light. The front wall of the blind is covered by netting which is camouflaged with camouflage coloration patches and permits penetration of an arrow or bullet, or “shoot through”. Thus, the front wall of the blind defines the viewing area.
Stumbo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,338, discloses a portable and collapsible blind or shelter which includes an integral fabric cover having four side walls and a top. Each side wall includes at least one window. One corner of the structure includes a vertical opening to permit ingress and egress from the structure. Each side wall, and the top, is supported in a taut condition by a support member having four resilient and flexible legs connected to a central hub. The legs can pivot away from the hub to collapse the blind structure.
Although the known devices are useful for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved outdoor enclosure useable as a hunting blind or observation station. A need also exists for an outdoor enclosure having an improved visibility range and shoot-though design.